Bang, Bang
by wolfbrose
Summary: Sophia Baker has been working at McGinty's as long as she can remember. She gains the friendship of twins who always show up, after one crazy night. Everything changes for her. Sorry for the most shittiest summary ever. Pardon me.


"Happ-p-p-p-FUCK ASS! Happy saint patty's day, Sophia." I couldn't help but laugh, working at this bar. I was already used to the shouting curses.

"Happy saint patty's day to you too, doc. We're gonna have a looooong day today. I can feel it."

"A-a-aye love, but it brings business." I hung up my coat and walked behind the bar.

"Did the Russians come back?" I said in a hushed tone as people started coming in. They all yelled and greeted as they took their seats. We responded back. I turned my attention to doc again. He simply nodded yes with a frown on his face. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't worry about it, Sophia. I'm sure you have connections, but I think they won this time." It broke my heart truly that this man had to close down something that meant a lot to him and I had to stand there, being able to do nothing. The bar started piling up and I was serving drinks from left to right. A few hours passed by, finally they have shown up. I had to hide the smile I was giving, I asked a couple of men to move from the bar to a table. They nodded and left. Thank god, the two guys shot me a smile and sat down in front of me.

"Love, how do you do that without getting 'em angry?"

"Well number one, they're fucking drunk out of their mind and two, I'm a woman. Plus, I'm a sweetheart." I already know that they wanted, they practically lived here.

"How does a beautiful lass like you end up working here?"

"Me, beautiful? Oh Connor, you're so charming."

"I'm serious, Sophia." He gave me a wink that got me weak to my knees. Thank god I was holding on to the bar.

"I begged for this job, it helps pay for things and I live around the corner. Very convenient I must say." Today was the craziest day, I ended up waitressing due to the fact half of these people couldn't even get off from their seats. I dropped off the last drink, and then someone caught my wrist.

"My gahd! You're fucking gorgeous!"

"Thanks. You can let go now." As I thought he released his grip, I tried to walk away as he tightened and yanked me back to him. He reeked of alcohol and all I wanted to do was get away. "Look, you're drunk. I don't want any trouble. Just let go and enjoy your day." He only smirked, slid his hand down my behind and gave a good squeeze. It all went by fast; I was in Murphy's arms while Connor had knocked down the guy and had him on the floor by throat.

"When the girl says no, SHE MEANS NO! Understood?"

"A-a-alright man! Sorry! I didn't know she was your girl! Shit!" Connor pulled up the guy from the floor and shoved him to his group of friends.

"I suggest you and yer buddies go elsewhere." Murphy left my side to stand next to his twin. I was rubbing my wrist watching this whole thing go.

"We don't want to make you."

"Alright, we're leaving." Connor grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him back.

"Before you go." He made him stand in front of me. "Apologize to the lady."

"What?"

"Lad, I don't recall stuttering. I said, apologize."

"I'm sorry for the stupid shit I did." Connor looked at me, I gave him a nod and he shoved the guy out the bar.

"HAPPY SAINT PATTY'S DAY!" He brought his attention back to me and cradled my wrist in his hands. "Ya okay, Soph."

"I'm fine." I felt my cheeks go hot. "Thank you, Irishman." He smirked.

"Anything for my Spanish heat." We walked back to the bar; the guy didn't hurt me to bad. I went back to work, the crowd got a little louder when the door opens.

"Hey Rocco!" He took a seat in between them.

"Hey Roc."

"My beautiful Spanish love!" I chuckled.

"What can I get you?"

"Surprise me!" I laughed to myself as I prepared a Shirley temple for him to see how he would react. I set the cup in front of him with the smirk on my face. He saw the drink and happily took it. "Haven't had one of these in a while!" He downed it down in a matter of seconds. I then served him beer and shots. This day took forever, but thank god it was closing time. I grabbed a stool next to Connor and let my head fall on the nice clean bar. I heard laughter next to me, I shot them a glare.

"Shut up, it was a terribly long day you guys. All of you just sat here all day drinking while I was on my feet!"

"Don't you talk about hard work with us, pretty lady. We work at a meat factory. Try dealing with that." I flipped him off with a smile.

"Listen, listen boys. I have bad news." I grimaced, I knew what was coming. "I have to close down the-the bar. The Russians are buying up the buildings in town. Including this one. FUCK! ASS!"

"And they're not letting him renew his lease." Everyone began groaning; I walked behind the bar to grab something to drink and sat down where I was before.

"Let me talk to my boss, maybe he can do something."

"What can your boss do?"

"Listen fellas I don't want anyone knowing about this. So keep your traps shut. You know what they say; people in glass houses sink ships." Everyone started laughing.

"Oh shit, doc."

"I gotta buy you like a proverb book or something. This mix and match shit gotta go."

"You got that right."

"What?"

"A penny saved, is worth two in a bush. Innit?" I started laughing harder; Connor wrapped his arm around my waist from preventing me from falling.

"And don't cross the road, if you can't get out of the kitchen."

"Oh sweet Christ! I missed that one!" Everyone was laughing up until the doors opened. I recognized the guys from before and nudged Connor, then got Murphy's attention and began speaking in Spanish.

"Esos son los rusos."

"What's this then?" Three huge guys stopped in front of us. I had to take a step back; one of the goons kept staring at me.

"I am Ivan Chekov, and you will be closing now."

"Chekov." Murphy grabbed Rocco by the shoulders. "This here is McCoy. If we find a Spock, we can have an away team." The whole bar was amused, minus the Russians.

"I am no mood for discussion! You!" he pointed at doc. "You stay the rest of you. Go now." I crossed my arms, not moving an inch.

"Why don't you make like a tree and get he fuck out of here!" I face palmed myself, but get him credit for almost getting it right.

"Well you guys seem reasonable." I moved closer to them. "Look he's got till the end of the week, right?"

"You don't have to be hard asses, do ya?"

"Yeah, it's saint patty's day. Everybody is Irish tonight. Just pull up a stool and have a drink with us?" The guy in the middle was just not having it. He slammed Murphy's and Connor's cups to the ground causing me to jump back.

"This is no game! You will leave now!"

"Listen, if you want to fight, you can see you're outnumbered here." Oh for the love of god, this is not what we need right now. "We're trying to be civil. So I suggest you take our offer."

"I make the offers." Connor turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"When I say run, you run." I nodded.

"Hey, Boris." Oh shit, Rocco. Please don't. "What would you do, if I told you? Your pinko commie mother sucks so much dicks. Her face looks like an egg!" Seconds later he was punched and knocked down to the ground.

"HEY FUCK YOU MAN!" I was being held back. The twins started speaking Russian, I rushed down to Rocco. I was fuming and glaring up at them. They downed their drinks and gave each other that look. They went for his knees causing him to fall.

"Sophia!" I tried to run out of the way to avoid the fight but, I was caught by one of the goons.

"Let go of me!" I kept kicking my legs hoping I'd injure him in anyway. I knew I had hit something, the guy dropped me and I punched him hard. I knew I did because my hand was killing me; the rest of the guys had it handled. I ran behind the bar next to Doc, holding my wrist. I kept watching the fight and notice Murphy was on his own, I grabbed the bat I had hidden her and jumped over trying to go to his aid. Connor had caught me before I could even reach him.

"Leave him alone! He can take care of himself!" And that he did, never under estimate two thin men. They plopped one of the Russians onto the bar, I handed a bottle of alcohol to Connor and smiled as he got my idea. He poured it on his behind and lit up a cigarette, and then throwing the match on the alcohol drenched pants. I slapped my hand over my mouth and cringed at the sight. Moments later we had kicked the goons out and I started cleaning up the mess because I wasn't leaving this place like this, even if Doc was not opening up tomorrow.

"You b-b-boys al-r-r-right-t-t?"

"Aye Doc, nothing to worry about."

"Not a scratch on us!"

"Are you alright, Sophie?"

"Yeah Murph, I'll live. No worries."

"You threw a helluva punch there, darling."

"Well I was taught by the best." Connor gave me that cheeky smile. "Oh and when I mean best, I mean Murphy." I heard him snigger behind him and gave him a high five.

"Sophia, you can s-s-stop. We can continue this tomorrow. FUCK! ASS!" I snorted and nodded my head, putting away all the cleaning supplies back where they belonged and grabbed my coat.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine? I can stay if you want."

"No, go on home. I'll be okay."

"Alright. Goodnight Doc!" I opened the door and looked at the twins. "Boys."

"Thank you Madame." They bowed as they walked out the door; I shook my head and walked behind them. I noticed they missed their turn.

"Are you guys not going home?"

"And let you walk alone after what just happened? No." The twins swung their arms around my shoulders.

"I don't live that far though, you know that."

"We don't want to take any chances!" Murphy plopped a kiss on the top of my head.

"Aw, see. Chivalry isn't dead after all!" I smiled. Not even five minutes later, we arrived to my apartment. It wasn't much to walk up; I reached my door and pulled out my keys. "See you guys, it was nothing."

"Don't matter, Soph."

"Thanks I appreciate it." I kissed them both on the cheek. "Goodnight boys."

"Night, Sophia." I opened and shut my door behind me. Well what a fucking day.


End file.
